La mort du héros
by Yezel
Summary: Qui l'aurait cru ? Personne. Qui pouvait croire qu'il avait Succombé ? L'un des derniers héros vient de tomber...


**Titre:** La mort du héros

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame  
**  
Statut:** Fini  
**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ces personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Ce fut un vrai régale de l'écrire vu que mon passe-temps favori est de tuer Naruto :) Sur ce j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous ne me haïrez pas trop XD

**Remerciement :** A Sermina qui me guide toujours vers l'amélioration. Merci beaucoup car sans toi je ne publierais pas !

* * *

« - On a un problème Pein. Uzumaki Naruto est mort. »

Sasuke se tourna vers Zetsu, qui faisait part de la nouvelle à leur chef. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait lui ? L'idiot serait mort ?... Est-ce qu'il disait la vérité ? Est-ce que cet abruti de blond était vraiment mort ? Celui qui proclamait haut et fort qu'il serait hokage et qu'il le ramènerait à Konoha ?

Qui l'aurait cru ? Personne. Il lui fallait une preuve qu'un crétin aussi vivant puisse mourir. Pas aussi facilement. Pas maintenant.

« - Effectivement c'est un problème. Hidan,Tobi, ramenez-moi son corps avant qu'il ne l'enterre.  
- Bien. répondirent-ils à l'unisson.»

Et les deux nommés disparurent.

* * *

Qui pouvait croire que le dernier meilleur ami qui lui restait était mort ? Elle-même n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant son corps blessé était là devant elle. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne bougeait plus. Peut-être était-il dans le coma ? Qu'il allait se réveiller et dire « eh ! Sakura-chan je t'ai pas fait trop peur ? » avec un grand sourire. Elle lui aurait alors gentiment tapé dessus et engueulé mais au final, elle serait heureuse. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriverait hein ? Il restera sur ce lit d'hôpital encore un jour et puis on le mettra ensuite sous-terre, parmi les autres. Dix-sept-ans, c'est trop cruel pour mourir. Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle regrettait de lui avoir dit, tellement de gestes qu'elle savait blessants envers lui. Elle aurait voulut lui montrer toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait et lui dire à quel point il comptait énormément pour elle. Lui demander de rester encore un peu avec elle, juste le temps qu'elle récrive leur histoire.

* * *

Alors lui aussi avait succombé. Peut-être que ce collier était vraiment maudit finalement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui donner car maintenant le malheur lui était retombé dessus et elle était à nouveau malheureuse. Mais elle devait se montrer forte pour lui et pour son village. Et dire qu'elle croyait vraiment qu'il prendrait sa place, comme son petit frère... Mais apparemment c'était elle qui était destinée à reprendre les rêves d'autres. Elle qui avait trop vécu et qui était pourtant toujours de ce monde. Elle qui l'avait envoyer faire cette mission... Elle qui savait qu'il n'y survivrais pas mais qui malgré tout avait voulut y croire. Elle qui s'était tu le jour de son départ, ne lui ayant même pas dit au revoir, elle qui comme d'habitude se contentait de subir en silence sa triste destinée.

* * *

Il avait encore une fois de plus perdu un être cher. Après Obito, Jiraya et Asuma c'était lui, son élève, qui disparaissait. Un gamin bruyant avec un sacré caractère, une vraie pile électrique. Un gosse courageux, héroïque jusqu'à sa fin. Mais il était trop jeune pour rejoindre les siens et c'était un fait indéniable. Pourtant il le savait que c'était la voie d'un ninja que de mourir prématurément lors d'un combat et pourtant malgré sa longue expérience de la souffrance, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette perte. Ce gamin qu'il avait vu grandir, le fils de son maître. Et dire qu'il avait assisté à ses derniers instants sans n'avoir rien pu faire, juste le regarder partir dignement avec un dernier rictus pour son ennemi. Cela lui faisait remettre sa force en question.

* * *

Celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, sa propre chair, était décédé. Cruellement mort. Il ne verrait plus son sourire, ne sentirait plus sa joie de vivre, ne prononcerait plus « Iruka-sensei » comme il savait si bien le faire. Il sera sous terre froide demain, loin d'eux. Plus avec lui. Pourquoi était-ce toujours les meilleures qui partaient ? Cette question lui prenait sans cesse la tête. Il en avait marre, il était fatigué de perdre ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Naruto son homologue, sa joie de vivre. Un gosse loyal et honnête, courageux malgré les coups bas de son enfance. Garçon téméraire, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Pourquoi était-il mort ? Pour une fois il n'avait pas la réponse à ce qui le faisait tant souffrir.

* * *

Finalement la preuve était là, livide et immobile. Ramené facilement par Tobi et Hidan. Konoha était vraiment faible pour ne même pas avoir su protéger son corps. Lui qui aurait défendu son village jusqu'au bout, ils n'avaient pas su lui rendre la pareille.

Pein et les autres étaient partis chercher du matériel pour disséquer le corps que Sasuke devait garder en attendant leur retour. Cela amusait Pein vraisemblablement, de le laisser avec le corps de son ami. Mais Sasuke ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion alors qu'à l'intérieur, c'était un chaos total de « pourquoi ? ».

Il regardait depuis une heure son visage enfantin, blessé, sale et tendu. Le combat avait dû être violent, son adversaire certainement trop fort pour lui.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ce dernier était un vrai tueur. Malgré que son niveau avait évolué au fil des années, contre un adversaire qui se battait jusqu'à la mort, Naruto n'avait eu aucune chance, mais il était décédé dignement, donnant un dernier coup fatal à l'autre avant de s'effondrer parterre et de mourir.  
Si seulement il avait été là, alors cet abruti serait encore en vie. Si seulement.

Il l'aurait protégé en mettant sa propre vie en danger, mais il n'avait pas été là, d'ailleurs ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus là.

Il sentit une boule lui tordre l'estomac. Sa bouche tremblait et une envie de vomir le prit.

Une fois de plus il n'avait pas su protéger ce qui était important pour lui. Une fois de plus il avait perdu une personne chère. Il était encore trop faible, beaucoup trop faible.

Il continua à le regarder, espérant peut-être que cela le fasse revivre, mais il ne se relèvera plus, il ne prononcera plus son nom, il n'entendra plus cette voix agaçante et ne subira plus son comportement de gamin.

Car Naruto était bel et bien mort.

Et sans lui que lui restait-il maintenant ? Ses nouvelles techniques de combat et sa vengeance envers Konoha ? Était-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il lui restait ?  
Sasuke prit la main de son meilleur ami et la serra très fort.

« - Naruto... Pourquoi es-tu mort ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Naruto... Si tu savais combien je tenais à toi. Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit toi... »

Sasuke remarqua que des gouttes tombaient sur la main de Naruto. Il porta alors une main à son visage et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleurer. Ces larmes en cet instant voulait tout dire. Il pleurait pour cet être qui lui était si cher, cette personne qui avait toujours été au fond de lui, celle qui lui importait le plus.

Il s'excusa dans un souffle auprès de lui d'être parti du village, de l'avoir laissé mais l'entendait-il au moins de là où il était ? Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'il avait envie de dire, qu'il n'avait pas su exprimer mais c'était trop tard maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il arrivait toujours trop tard, que ce soit pour le massacre de sa famille ou pour la mort de son précieux ami. Le temps n'attendait pas lui, quand il devait prendre quelque chose, il n'hésitait pas à le récupérer.

Et Naruto allait revenir à la terre. Il ne rira plus et ne sera plus aussi éblouissant que le soleil. Naruto l'avait quitté à son tour.

Il dégagea un peu les cheveux de son visage et le contempla. Il était vraiment beau, on aurait dit un ange. Et si on se penchait un peu plus sur lui on pouvait lire sur ses lèvres un léger sourire.  
Sasuke souleva son corps et le serra tout contre le sien.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, je ne les laisserais jamais utiliser ton corps. Je vais te ramener chez toi. On rentre à la maison. »

Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre sous son dos et il retourna chez lui avec son coéquipier. Il n'était pas lourd à porter, mais peut-être étais-ce dû au fait que pour lui il n'était pas un fardeau. Son corps avait grandi, ses muscles s'étaient développés et son visage était plus mûr. Il avait cependant conservé ses trois petits traits sur chaque coté de son visage, la blondeur de ses cheveux et ses beaux yeux bleu. Mais il avait perdu sa peau bronzée et son sourire s'était éteint à jamais.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il tomberait, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais qui pouvait y croire ? Était-ce le destin de tous les héros que de tomber ? Pourquoi son héros avait-il succombé ?  
Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et s'assit en installant Naruto sur ses genoux. Il enserra sa taille, essayant de lui communiquer sa chaleur. Mais à quoi cela servait-il ? Son corps froid lui prouvait bien qu'il ne revivrait pas. Pourquoi s'obstiner à ne pas y croire ? Pour se faire du mal ? Une sorte de punition envers lui-même pour avoir abandonné son essentiel ?

Il recommença à marcher, il était tard et il devait tous être inquiets pour lui. Certains parce qu'il était leur ami, d'autres parce qu'il était porteur du démon.

Et d'ailleurs... Kyuubi était-il mort aussi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas guéri ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Personne ne le saura jamais, ce sera le dernier secret de Naruto, celui qu'il emportera dans sa tombe.

* * *

Il entra discrètement dans le village qui n'avait pas changé depuis ces quatre dernières années. Il se dirigea directement vers le bâtiment de l'hokage. Arrivé à destination, il monta jusqu'à la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

La godaime était là, mais pas seule. Sakura se disputait avec elle, son visage était triste, dégouté et énervé mais pas résigné. Kakashi n'était pas loin, assistant à la scène et Iruka au milieu des deux femmes essayait de les calmer. C'était surement à propos de Naruto qu'ils étaient là si tard à discuter.

Sasuke regarda une dernière fois le visage de son ami et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Il évita le coup de Tsunade qui attaqua à l'entente d'un bruit et retint le kunaï que Kakashi comptait lui enfoncer dans l'œil.

Ils le regardèrent tous étonnés puis posèrent leurs yeux sur Naruto. Sakura poussa alors Kakashi et prit le corps de son ami à Sasuke. Elle s'assit à genoux pressant le corps de Naruto contre le sien en regardant méchamment Sasuke. Ce dernier tendit son bras vers Naruto, le regard perdu mais Kakashi arrêta son geste. Tsunade prit la parole:

« - Qui voulait Naruto ?  
- L'Akatsuki.  
- Tss ! Tu reviens ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu iras en prison pour une durée indéterminée. »

Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers son protégé, celui qu'elle croyait être le futur de ce pays.

« - Et comme sanction, tu n'assisteras pas à son enterrement. »

Sasuke baissa la tête. Il le méritait, il n'avait pas le droit d'objecter, il avait tellement fait de mal. Mais ce village aussi l'avait blessé, Naruto et lui. L'un rejeté, l'autre un clan massacré. Mais il comprenait le choix de l'hokage et l'acceptait.

Kakashi relâcha son bras et il put alors revenir vers son meilleur ami. Il s'agenouilla devant Sakura et prit la tête de Naruto dans ses mains. Il posa son front contre le sien et murmura doucement:

« - Adieu Naruto. »

Il se releva, Iruka et Kakashi l'escortèrent jusqu'à la sortie. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Tsunade put entendre:

« - Offrez lui l'enterrement qu'il mérite. »

Et c'est ce qu'elle ferait.

* * *

Le lendemain, en début de matinée, tout le village était réuni pour rendre un dernier hommage à cet enfant.

Toute la promotion de Naruto était là et ils avaient tous des visages abattus. Sakura ne pleurait pas, son visage froid et fermé n'exprimait rien, Ino à ses cotés tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait se lâcher. Kiba avait la tête baissée et de discrètes larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux, Shino posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Hinata cachait son visage contre le torse de Neji qui regardait droit devant lui. Chôji se taisait et Shikamaru regardait le ciel. Tenten et Lee se tenaient la main en signe de réconfort, Sai serrait les poings tandis que Yamato se tenait droit près de lui. Konohamaru pleurait dans les bras d'Iruka qui, lui aussi ne pouvait contenir sa peine.

Jour de deuil.

Tsunade monta sur l'estrade et s'adressa aux villageois et ninja présents:

« - Uzumaki Naruto n'aurait pas aimé un discours barbant et élogieux, alors je vais faire court. Naruto Uzumaki, tu fus un héros parmi les plus grands, les gens connaitront ton nom sois en sûr ! »

Le prêtre commença alors la cérémonie.

À la fin du requiem, Shikamaru s'approcha de Sakura et lui releva son visage afin de voir son regard. Une sorte de duel commença entre eux mais la jeune fille s'obstinait à garder sa peine pour elle. Nara brisa alors le silence sans la quitter des yeux.

« - Un jour Naruto m'a dit que les larmes sont le dur recueillement de nos mots. Alors ne les cachent pas Sakura. »

Sakura, étonnée, leva ses yeux vers le ciel, le soleil était éblouissant.

« - Naruto... »

Elle pleura.

* * *

Sasuke, emprisonné, regardait par la lucarne le beau ciel bleu de cette journée. Il tendit la main vers le soleil et sourit.

« - Naruto... »

* * *

_Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?_  
_Yezel: Tu viens de le dire: une merde._  
_Sasuke: Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il meure ?_  
_Yezel: Quelle question ! Pour me venger de toi :)_  
_Sasuke: Tu es répugnante._  
_Yezel: Je dois dire aussi que tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre._  
_Naruto: C'est bon arrêtez, de tout façon avec elle je suis prédestiné à mourir._  
_Yezel: C'est sûr :D_  
_Sasuke: ..._  
_Naruto: ..._  
_Yezel: ... Reviews ?_


End file.
